Darkrai no Naruto
by Zebralord23
Summary: In the Elemental Countries there live Pokemon. The Rikudou Sennin created a technique that would allow shinobi and kunoichi to transform into a Pokemon. When a darker, colder Naruto uses this Jutsu, the Poke-Henge no Jutsu, he becomes something no one expects. This is the tale of Darkrai no Naruto. First story so please go easy with the reviews.


A/N: Hey Readers! Welcome to Darkrai no Naruto. This is my first Fanfic so please when reviewing use constructive criticism when using any criticism (Flames are always unappreciated and can really screw with some people's' confidence). If you don't like the story idea or how the story is progressing, then just stop reading, I am not forcing you to read this.

If you want to know my reasoning for certain people's poke form (you'll see what i mean in the chapter) then leave a review and I will address it in the beginning of the next chapter so everyone can see.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own either Pokemon or Naruto. If I did, Gyarados (or at the very least Mega Gyarados) would be a water/dragon type and magikarp would have to be a higher level to evolve into it.

-( Don't know how to do line break on Google Docs)-

Loud beeping. That's the first thing Naruto hears after waking up from another nightmare about the villagers attacking him.

Naruto reaches out to turn of his alarm when he realizes what the time on the alarm clock said.

'7:55! I'm gonna be late!'

Now contrary to popular belief, Naruto actually likes going to the academy. His reason being that it's a place where he doesn't have villagers constantly glaring at him.

Naruto quickly put on his jumpsuit, 'Arceus, I hate this thing', and ran out the door of his apartment.

As Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha, he absentmindedly noticed the glares some of the villagers were sending him as he passed.

'Dumb asses can't tell if something is actually a demon if their lives depended on it' he thought as he remembered one of the names the villagers call him.

After getting to the Academy and slipping into his seat in the back corner of the room (due to his last name starting with UZ), he notices that Iruka and Mizuki still haven't arrived yet.

A few minutes later they both walk in and Naruto notices Iruka hold a strange red device that Naruto vaguely recognises as a pokedex.

'Why does Iruka-nii have a pokedex?'

As Naruto was wondering this, Iruka does some hand seals after noticing that no one has quieted down. A puff of smoke and then in his place is a Loudred that quickly uses **Screech** and then turns back into Iruka.

Once he had everyone's attention he cleared his throat and said "Hello class, today we are going to learning about, and how to do, the **Poke-Henge no Jutsu**. Now what can you tell me about this Jutsu?"

"It lets you turn into a pokemon!"said one eager student.

"Correct"said Iruka "But there is more to it than just that. When it is first used, the form you take will depend on your personality, that form will be the one you will always turn into whenever you use the Jutsu again afterwards. Sometimes the "pokeform" as it is refered to can be the opposite gender to the person using it. An example is this one male Iwa Chunin that could become a Nidorina. Some have even become legendary pokemon. An example of this being Itachi Uchiha having Latios as his pokeform." Iruka pauses to take a look around the room to see the students' reactions then continues. "Today you will be learing how to do the **Poke-Henge no Jutsu**. Being able to use tis Jutsu as well as being able to use a non-basic move of the pokemon you turn into is a Graduation requirement. Now for those of you that don't know, this" he hold up the pokedex, "is a pokedex. It scans a pokemon and gives basic information on that pokemon. To do the **Poke-henge no Jutsu,** you must have a certain level of Chakra. The more Chakra put into the Jutsu the first time determines the starting level of your poke form. While in pokeform, you will be able to speak the Pokemon language but only able to understand the Human language, with the exception of pokemon with telepathy, or **Transform,** which is used by Ditto and Mew."Iruka pauses to catch his breath before continueing.

"I will call you up one at a time in alphabetical order to show you the hand seals and then have you try it. When you do, pmp as much chakra into it as you can. Note however that the highest level that you can start at is 50, but only those with Kage level Chakra reserves would be able to do that."

"First up is Aburame Shino."

Shino gets up, goes to the front of the class, and performs the Jutsu. A puff of smoke and in Shino's place is a white, 4 legged bug. Iruka scans it with the pokedex.

Iruka reads of the results,"Nincada, the trainee pokemon. Nincada is a Ground, Bug type. This Nincada is level 5 and has a Serious Nature."

Next was Choji who turned out to be a level 5 Munchlax with a Relaxed Nature.

It continued on with Hyuga Hinata, a very shy girl in Naruto's opinion, being the next one able to succed in the Jutsu and becoming a level 5 Azurill with the Timid Nature.

Inuzuka Kiba was the next person able to succed and turning into a level 5 Growlithe with a Rash Nature. It continued on with others failing to perform it until Iruka called Nara Shikamaru, who turned into a level 5 Beldum with a Lax Nature.

The next person who was able to do it was Yamanaka Ino, who turned into a level 3 Oddish with a Rash Nature.

By this point only Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are the only two who have not yet gone.

Iruka reads the results after Sasuke performs the **Poke-Henge** , "Cubone, The Lonely Pokemon. Cubone is a ground type. This Cubone is level 7 and has a Lonely Nature." Sasuke smirks when he hears his level, then goes back to his seat (in human form of course).

"Last up is Uzumaki Naruto."

As Naruto walks up to the front he lets his "Happy-go-lucky Idiot" mask drop and everyone, except Iruka and Hinata (for obvious reasons) are surprised to see _Naruto_ with a cold, dark expression on his face.

As he does the hand seals, he pumps A LOT of Chakra into it, so much that the Chakra appears as a blue shell surrounding him before a large poof of smoke appears. Once the smoke cleared a shiver ran down everyone's backs at the creature they saw. A dark gray ghost-like body with red, spike-like protrusions around what would be the neck area, cold blue eyes, and long smoke-like white hair.

Iruka paled as he read the results of the scan.

"Darkrai, the Pitch Black Pokemon. Darkrai is the Legendary pokemon of Nightmares and is Dark type. This Darkrai is level 50..."

Post A/N: So everyone! That was the first chapter of Darkrai no Naruto. If you are wondering about the levels for certain people then here are the reasons.

Level 5 is the average for clan children who get to this point in the Acadamy.

Sasuke is Level 7 because he trains during his free time so he would have more Chakra to use in the **Poke-Henge** than most of his classmates.

Naruto is Level 50 because he has practically Kage level reserves at the start of Cannon (how else do you exlpain the amount of Kage Bunshin he can make!)

Please Follow, Favorite, and Positively/Constructively Review and Have a Nice Day Folks!


End file.
